Hommage à une auteur de fanfiction
by Dea Artio
Summary: CECI N'EST PAS UNE FANFICTION. Le 25 février 2016, NekoxLoli a rendu l'âme. Il n'y avait pas de lieu plus adapté pour lui rendre hommage. Parce que c'etait une femme qui souffrait, et une auteur de talent.
**Hommage à une auteur de fanfiction**

NekoxLoli, ( 14 novembre 1999 - 25 février 2016 )

Assise dans sa toute petite chambre d'hôpital, pestant contre les infirmières trop lentes, sa mère qui ne connaît aucune gène ni aucune notion de vie privée et des internes curieux, elle souffre. Pas en silence, pas comme une héroïne, mais au contraire avec bruit, avec hargne. Elle se plaint constamment. Comme toujours.

On l'a changé de chambre cette semaine, sans raison, et ici tout au fond du couloir le réseau wifi passe mal -déjà que son ordinateur ramait. Il ne lui reste pour se distraire qu'une pile de mangas sur lesquels la douleur l'empêche de se concentrer, un livre de coloriages qu'elle déteste, et la télévision qui diffuse toutes sortes de stupidités.

Et elle a mal, _putain_. Elle se sent oppressée, étouffée par son propre corps que les médicaments font gonfler. Enchaînée par les perfusions, contrainte par le masque à oxygène, abrutie par la morphine... Prisonnière de la maladie. Prisonnière de la solitude dans sa toute petite chambre d'hôpital, coupée du monde, avec pour seule libération son imagination.

Elle a noté sur un tableau tout ce qui lui plairait, lorsqu'enfin elle sortirait. Du saucisson, de l'ice-tea... Et surtout, ce qu'elle n'a pas écrit, c'est qu'elle se damnerai pour un granité à la pèche. Elle l'a réclamé, et j'ai promis qu'on irait en manger, après. J'ai promis qu'on s'amuserait avec Lucas l'alpaga en peluche, qu'on porterait nos cosplays de Black Butler a la Japan Expo, qu'elle réussirait son bac malgré le temps perdu, qu'elle lirait la fin de mes histoires, qu'elle publierait ses nouvelles, qu'elle aurait son travail de médecin légiste, que plus tard on continuerait de se voir, et que bientôt elle remarcherait dans les couloirs en insultant les débiles qui bossent à ses côtés. Et je ne peux tenir aucune de ces promesses.

Assise dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital, sur son lit qu'elle ne quitte plus, flottant dans sa chemise trop grande, elle presse le bouton qui lui injecte une dose de morphine. Ça n'est pas si soulageant. Ça fait toujours mal. Si elle le fait, c'est plus pour se donner un petit côté Sherlock, un petit air junkie. C'est pour le geste. Et bientôt elle se mettra à cracher du sang, ça lui donnera un petit côté artiste. Un petit côté Mozart ou Molière, un petit côté génie maudit.

Elle a du mal à écrire. Du mal à penser. Du mal à construire des phrases et à ne pas trembler. Alors, pour éviter de se fatiguer, elle n'emploie plus que des abréviations. Et même là, elle a du mal, même là ce n'est pas évident. Mais il faut la comprendre : elle a le crâne plein de brouillard, comme sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion particulièrement violent.

Assez. C'est un jeudi, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui. Et c'en est assez. Elle a besoin de respirer. C'est vital. Elle n'est peut être pas la meilleure élève de sa promotion mais elle sait que l'oxygène a toujours été nécessaire à l'être humain et elle ne veut plus de ce respirateur : elle veut de l'air de première main.

Par des gestes lents, bravant la douleur, elle se redresse et pose pied à terre. Le monde tangue, mais le monde qui tangue c'est un monde dans lequel elle est encore vivante. Sa respiration est posée, mais le cœur ne suit pas : c'est sans doute lui qui lâchera le premier. Elle met ses lunettes bien que la migraine soit forte au point de masquer sa vue. Et elle se débranche. Elle se libère. Assez. Assez de survivre ainsi accrochée, séquestrée dans une chambre blanche. Si ce n'est pas pour vivre quel est l'intérêt de souffrir ? Et quelle vie est-ce que celle où tu n'es plus libre dans ton propre corps ? Assez. Elle s'en va. Elle se quitte. Elle retourne voir le soleil et le ciel et la vie, s'acheter un granité en terrasse Place Monge, faire les boutiques rue Keller, flâner dans les librairies et se vautrer sur un fauteuil face à l'ordinateur. Jouer, capturer un nouveau Pokémon, regarder un animé, commenter la dernière video de slg, trépigner en attendant celle d'Antoine-Daniel. Vivre. Vivre sans se soucier de ne plus vivre demain. Assez de survivre. Elle s'en va.

Ses bras frêles et pales saignent un peu, ils sont bleuis, habitués peut être à être perfusés. Elle enfile son vieux sweat noir aux manches trop longues et abîmées. Son pantalon de survêtement et ses baskets noir violacé. Ses ongles sont toujours aussi longs, tordus, étranges. Son téléphone dans la main droite, elle se barre. Elle quitte l'hôpital comme si elle n'y était qu'en visite, évitant de laisser aux gens le temps de se remémorer son visage. Elle connaît le chemin. Elle sort.

Le monde est bruyant. Sale. Étouffant. Asphyxiant. Oppressant. Aveuglant. Il lui donne la migraine, n'empêche pas sa nausée et elle se sent faible. Mais elle vit. Elle respire les gaz d'échappement, le fumet de la pizzeria du coins, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée dans ce parc là-bas et le parfum excessivement cher d'une femme de petite vertus qui vient de passer. Elle voit les couleurs, les formes, le monde. Tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais, et tant mieux car ils ont l'air vraiment _con_. Peu importe que tout soit laid, voué à l'échec, misérable, pathétique, stupide :

c'est un peu ce qu'est la vie, et rien n'est plus magnifique.

Mais tu n'es pas sorti. Tu es restée au lit. Tu y a songé, maintes fois. Et tu n'as pas agis. Les médecins t'ont gardée là, enfermée. Et moi même je t'y ai abandonnée. Et tu as succombé, privée de liberté. Le cancer, c'est une belle saloperie. C'est pas un sort de mort, même le survivant n'y pourrait rien. Ça te tue avant même de t'avoir tué, Ça te prive de ton envie d'aimer. J'aurais voulu te délivrer. Et je n'ai rien fait.

Cela fait un mois. Et c'était hier pour moi. Je devais t'offrir cet instant de délivrance, bien qu'une autre aie déjà soulagé ta souffrance. Parce que les miennes ne s'effacent pas. Chaque jour je pense à toi.

 _Since you're gone there's a Windy cloudy sky on my heart._


End file.
